What does not kill you ZeroxOC
by mv2015
Summary: Zero watched as the girl he had protracted for so long left the cross academy with some one else- anger and hatred filled zero when a strange new day student arrives little is known abut the doe eyed girl who acts clumsy and innocent yet. but behind her hazel eyes Rin keeps a secret - and it just might be the different against the uprising of a new evil and new vampires approach.
1. Chapter 1

The man would not stop talking, Rin was not listing to the head masters talking anymore, where eyes were looking out of his large windows, it looked out over the academy, from up here its seemed calm peaceful . A peaceful school what _a lie…_

"In Closing, Rin Yukamoto…" The man cleared his throat making the brown haired female looked back to him and put a smile over her lips. "Welcome to cross academy." Kaien Cross said. He was taller then she expected him to be but les… intimidating at the same time.

" Thank you Sir." Run bowed her head slightly as it was custom to do. She raised her head still holding her smile. "I will do my best." Her voice was filled with excitement and determination.

For a moment Kaien Cross paused looking at the student up and down. "Don't get lost or wonder off Mss Yukamoto, I will have Zero Kiryuescort you to the proper buildings." The man smiled again.

He could not guess … Rin thought herself before nodding once more and spinning round to find Zero standing in front of her, his pale lilac eyes looked at her as if she was not even there. He was also someone normal girls would fawn over and find attractive maybe even a little scary. The brunette smiled this time it was almost genuine.

"You must me Mr Kiryu." She smiled and watches as he simply held the door open for her not a word more. How odd, Rin could hear his footsteps as he followed her it was unnerving. "So Can I call you Zero- kun? Or Zerosempai?" The brunette said with a sweet smile.

"Neither." His voice was harsh and a snap. He did not have time for girlish whims – soon she would fear him like all the others when he shouted.

Rin frown and stopped abruptly "You can be friendlier you know." The girl said turning to face him.  
Yet the silver haired male didn't seem bothered he seemed bored.

"Day time you stay with your lines, do not leave dorms at night, do not bother the night students." He spoke his tone was dull.

"Sounds like great fun." Rin was almost tempted to roll her eyes but put a smile back on her face. "What is there to do here for fun? She asked innocently her hazel eyes looked to him there was a lot going throw her mind.

"Nothing." He stopped annoyed with babysitting this new student now. The vampire did not know what made her special enough for Kaien Cross to want escorted he couldn't sense anything. "This is your dorm." The boy's eyes looked over the brunette once more, she wasn't as short as other girls, normal built nothing special at all ….no senses of strength her pulse rate normal. Hearting the brunettes heart beat did make him clench a fist – he was hungry … "I have to go" He took a step back from the girl who looked up at him with innocent confused eyes. Zero wanted t snap at her don't look at me like that! Why doesn't she fear me – is what he thought as the silver haired vampire turned and walked away.

The brunette stood and watched until he a good way away from her. "Let's get to work." In turned around and walked to the assigned room, her bags were already there waiting for her, a sly smile appeared over her lips as the young girl started to unpack some of her more produces cargo putting it away carefully away from prying eyes, throw the open drawn curtains she could see the sun starting to go down. "Timing is everything."

Giving frown Zero realized how much has changed here, Ever since most of the night class students left following Kaname it has gotten quieter, The fan girls have craved some oen to scream for, but there would always be vampires, some came here because Kaname was here , others seem bored and every now and done he would see a familiar face that would pop back out of sheer boredom "Aido" Zero almost growled as he swathe blond noble vampire give him a sly smile as he walked past Zero's Crowed control.

"Keep walking." The Male snapped his eyes narrowing at the vampire. Zero slowly reached for his gun.

The blond male smiled and winked. "Now let's play nice Zero." Aido said before zero could react to him. "You don't want to upset the new students." The noble male's voice was a challenge.

"More night students?" he kept his face blank not showing any surprise to the enemy.

"Bingo. I'll be sure they say hallo to you" With that Aido blew a kiss to one of the human girls trying to draw attention. This was interesting- new vampires? Kaien Cross did not mention anything to him about it. I will have to speak to the crazy head master and that made his heart sink even more having a serious conversation of him was like talking to a brick wall- worst case scenario – he pulls out old pictures and attempt to pinch cheeks…

With the commotion over the silver haired hunter pushed his hands into his pockets starting to walk again, yet something caught his lilac eye- it was brown hair swaying in a distance – human or vampire sneaking about? His hand touched the bloody rose moving with speed and agility he would see exactly who was taking a stroll outside the permitted hours.

oxoxox

A/N: My first Vampire knight story. Sate in the time after Yuki leaves with Kaname Leaving Zero behind alone. If any critic please review it really does mean a lot to me – if you have a VK stories PM me I would love to read it and review. I hope you enjoy this new story I am having fun with this  
Lots off love xxx Marchellv


	2. Chapter 2

Moving silently throws the darkness, she knew she had been spotted and whoever was following her was catching up fast- fight or flight? no the young female did not need any unwanted attention by fighting a vampire at this moment, so flight would be the better choice everting in her body screamed not to run like some scared cat – she hated running from a good fight , it was drilled into her mind not to . Frowning slightly Rin jumped her hand caught a branch and pulled herself up with ease, she pulled a perfume bottle form her pocket easily spraying a healthy mouth on her body and a touch in her hair… an easy trick to confuse sent – it wasn't Chanel or Dior- no absent that smelled more of forest and wild life. _ moved throw the tree branches now her plan was to get a better scape of the surrounding area but now it was to get her busted butt back to the dorm rooms and pretend to be a good little girl.

Movement made her breathing still, she spotted a shadow and then it moved again. Flight it is – Rin jumped for the next branch thankful for the fingerless cloves that protected her palm from the harsh bark, she swank and landed on her feet in a kneeing position. The girl caught her breath and jumped away running, hoping her scent was masked long enough to get back to the dorms.

He was following her, a slight smile appeared on her face- a cat and mouse game. It was a vampire judging by his fast movements, and he was gaining on her fast. The buildings came into view, Rin ran for it. Pressing her body faster and leaped into the trees again smooth jerky movements before she knew it she was between the old buildings of the Cross academy, her heart was pounding her, Rin's breathing rapidly calm down. She demanded of herself closing her eyes attempting to force her heart rate down. Rin removed the cloves and found her stashed back pack; if she was caught in an outfit that looked suspicious she would be dammed. The female changed stuffed the clove sin to the bag and pulled out a purple turtle neck weather yanking it just in time to hear footsteps.

The male's eyes narrowed drastically as he started at the pitied brunette, her eyes widened innocently seeing him, and he could swear there was a blush on her cheeks. Zero did not have time for baby sitting! He had sensed someone in the forest right after the night classes started and went to find out wat, only be to lead in a circle back- his pride was injured and his mood was dark.

"What are you doing outside." His voice was angry and hard. He listened but her heart rate was slightly jumping – but that could just be from seeing him…

"Oh darn." She bit down on her lip again and looked up at the lilac eyes. "It's embarrassing really… I wanted to take a smoke break." He girl admitted with a heavy sigh surprising Zero.

"You smoke?" He didn't seem to believe her, his eyes looked her over suspiciously. The half vampire did not look impressed.

Right on cue the dark haired girl pulled a cigarette form her sweater pocket and a lighter…. "Guess I am busted uh." She gave a sweet innocent smile.

Zero frowned, something about her peeked him and eat at his gut… The silver haired male held out his hand. "Hand it over." Zero's voice was rough and he stared down at the brunette.

"Oh come on, I get super cranky without it." A gasp escaped her lips and she held onto the packet watching his eyes narrow.

"I don't care. Hand it over now – that is against the rules." He said bored with her odd rebellion, she looked innocent and like a smaller book worm but yet she smoked? What else was the shining eyes hiding. Zero was still thinking of what it was about her eyes when the girl gave a loud sigh and slowly reached out her hand to his and let the packet fall into his hand.

"You are not going to like me when I am craving." Rin complained slightly, she looked at the emotionless scrawling man with a sulky face. "As long as you don't take my chocolate bars off me too…. Touch my chocolates and we might have a serious problem buddy." She laughed slightly, but noticed the male did not even creak a smile… dam he was a cold one- but she expected as much from Zero.

"I definitely don't want your chocolates... Just get to your room." He sighed and looked her over again, she stood in that purple jumper that looked too big for her.

"Well okay then bye?" Rin smiled sweetly as she moved, he was watching her before falling into step behind her, following closely. "A escort ? I feel honored… again." Keeping her feet moving. She could count every step until she moved into building. Rin saw zero slip the confiscated contraband into his pocket and waited for her to walk into her room. The door clicked behind her and Rin led out a steady breath…. That was to close – he was to close.

The female pulled her phone out of a still half unpacked bag as it silently rang….

"Yea it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

What doesn't kill you

Listening to the man's boring voice trail on about Trigonometry Rin's eyes felt almost heavy as she sighed, this was not the most fun part about her time in Cross academy – but acting like a normal student she was excepted to addend class and after her run in with Zero she needed to make sure she was not out of the ordinary – bled into the back ground…

She kept replaying the phone conversation she had last night, over and over again. It was the normal question answer and report phone call, where she had to give throw all the details up till the point- how many students there where- all the aces points everything important that her organization needed to be aware off – they will be here soon and all hell would break loose.  
Ruin was prepared to do whatever it takes to complete this mission – without interference from the Cross Academy principle- if she could do so without them even knowing of her existence – even better.

A group of Japanese females had come up to Rin to introduce themselves, they were extremely friendly ad polite, asking her about her pervious school and where she use to live. Rin could answer them all with a sweet smile and enthusiasm– talking about a home she never knew.

"Oh that sounds beautiful!, you must have been upset when your parents send you here when you moved." The tallest girl spoke, her name was Kiera she had a sweet smile and wide green eyes, innocent and a childlike quality that Rin almost envied.

"OH I guess I miss my old friends, But this place isn't too bad, I was hoping to go take a look at the village near by this weekend." Her voice was light and sweet.

"You need permission from the headmaster." Kiera pointed out but didn't seem to dislike the idea. "There is a festival this weekend so a lot of us are asking for permission to go to it."

The girls soon offered her to join them for the festival the weekend, Rin said she would let them know – It wasn't that the girls weren't nice or friendly it was the fact that she didn't have time to allow them to get attached to this persona, as soon as she was done with her mission she was going to high tail it out of there.

Skipping out of another lecture was easy enough, almost too easy. The large hallways where empty and Rin didn't waste time, she needed to get personally accounted with how the building looked in the inside, every door hallways and excite route. The sound of footsteps slowed her investigation.

Rins hazel eyes widened for amount before she turned a corner pressing her body against the white wall she wanted to see who was approaching. Knowing she would be better off just disappearing down the long white hallways something about the footsteps mate her pause. The steps sounded uneven and almost forced – the walker was in pain?

She peeked around the corner to see a male walking slowly, one hand was bracing against the wall as every step was slow and painful, the other hand was pressed against his mouth. Her eyes widened and the brunette's heart skipped a number of beats. Rin frowned watching the silver haired male moving it was Zero – the strong confident arrogant zero – but he didn't seem any of that at the moment.

"Dam it" Rin muttered, this wasn't good. Knowing this was a bad idea she pushed away from the wall and started towards the silver haired male.

His Veins where standing out, he grunted as he moved another step, Rin reached Zero within a few steps. His head snapped up the sweat clear on his forehead wetting the strands of silver handing in his face. It made him look hunted yet beautiful. Zero's hand was still clutches over his mouth. "Stay away from me." His voice was gruff and threating.

"You don't look so good." The brunette took his arm he tried to pull away from her but her fingers dug into his shirt. "Let me help you before end up face first on the floor." Hey eyes filled with determination the green flecks in her brown eyes more evident when he gazed into them ..

Zero knew he was in trouble, his breath was ragged. The brunette was too close to him, her blood flowing to strong it hammered in his head – dam it he was hungry, Zero wanted howl in frustration as his fangs bit into his lower lip. Zero soon tasted his own metallic blood in his mouth. The Hunter had gone to long in-between taking that awful dam tablet and now he was paying for it.

Zero's Lilac eyes watched her, he didn't have much of a voice if he did not get away soon this new little student be another mistake to add to his ever growing list . "I need … my Tablets." The words where grunted out.

"Your ill?" She sounded innocent and almost worried as the brunette pulled Zero's arm over her shoulder and moved faster, Zero bit into his lip harder when he heard her pulse in his ear, her sent enveloped him. "Hold on big guy, I'll take care of you." It was a promise she moved his feet barley stepped along with her as he fought his desire to sing his teeth into the soft flesh at the bottom of her exposed neck.

Zero was able to give her instructions to his locker throw steps and grunts. He fought it, he fought ever instinct that demanded he take this woman, to taste her right now. The need was so strong it pulled to his very core.

"Your locker combination." Her voice was soft and sweet, too sweet for what his mind was picturing doing – it only made Zero hate himself more. "What is it?" her nails bit into his side where he helped him keep upright.

"1566" He grunted out, and as soon as the words left his mouth her locker door opened and zero used what will power he has left to push the pitied female away from him. Reaching for container that was hidden inside the old locker Zero almost ripping it open he removed one tablet – the one tablet he popped into his mouth and shut his burning eyes…..

Watching the young male slide down the locked into a sitting position, his brilliant eyes where closed as his breathing slowly started to relax no long the ragged pace. Her heart squeezed with sympathy for him. Rin knew what had just happened and what almost happened. But she is not supposed to know so instead she crouched in front of him. Rin felt a suddenly the urge to touch his face, it was out of character for her but it over came her better sense.

Reaching up the brunettes fingers hesitated for a moment before it touched the silver haired males cheek…..

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ HI all :) Thank you for reading the 3de Chapter ! I hope everyone enjoyed the read and will continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. A big thank you to SoKawaii For her Honest feedback and tips on how to better the story. Please leave a review with your thoughts on the story so far it means a lotto me. Lots off love x Marchellv


	4. Chapter 4

His hands caught hers instantly, his skin was cold as they include hers and pulled her hand away from her cheek for a moment Rin's eyes looked into his searching some something even she did not know what she expected to find in Zero's lilac eyes but for a moment even if it was just for a second she could see a glimpse before he stood up abruptly one hand still on the locker behind him. "Do not touch me." The silver haired male snapped.

"I was just trying to…" Rin wanted to face palm herself – that's the last time she will allow instincts to take over. Next time she will let him crawl down the halls and see how much he likes being rude then. "Sorry." Her voice light and crisp before giving a slight smile.

"Why are you not in class?" And there it is – yes she defiantly should have let him alone to suffer instead of giving him a hand.

"I was looking for the bathroom and must have got on a tiny bit lost." Lies, all lies but who was he to know as long as Zero bought her words there wasn't a reason to feel bad.

"There are no bathrooms this way." His voice was cold it almost made Rin shiver – he was trying to scare me? The drake haired girl had to stop herself from smirking – he was not as intimidating as he thought.

"Well can you point me in the proper distraction please?" A sweet smile – no effect on his stoned face. "And maybe you should go see a nurse Zero – you still look a little pale."

Zero looked more than a little annoyed but Rin kept her innocent ignored face, she wasn't giving anything away- the male had a strange pull on her – a pull that she needed to end immediately she had a mission and after that mission is completed she would disappear on to the next task. He was a mere tool not something to show any more then fake emotions too.

Frowning zero watched the brown eyed girl, she seemed oblivious to how close to death she just watch – he did not need blood supplements often anymore not after the incident that happened a few months ago and yet today it was bad something triggered a blood lust in him the girl stood to close, her blood smelled to sweet and the beat of blood pumping throw her veins called to him. The brunette was still looking up at him with that smile – he did not like that smile the least bit something about this girl was off but he had no way to prove it or put his finger one it …

Or maybe I am being paranoid.

Zero pointed down the hall. "Keep going three halls down and to the left – woman's bathroom you must have passed it coming down this way." The Vampire hunter spoke his eyes not leaving the students face. "I expect to see a note form your teacher excusing you to the bathrooms but by the blank expression on your face I assume you don't have that either." Zero dropped his hand and shoved it into his pocket. "I will be reporting you're …. Class bunking." He wanted reaction and wasn't sure why he wanted to see this pieties girl react with something other than that smile.

"Don't report me." Rin said without hesitating. "Why are you in the hallway anyways? Aren't you bunking then too?!" She stamped her foot down and tapped it. "If I am being reported then you should to be that fair." Rin smiled then… "And I want my smokes back."


	5. Chapter 5

"We have some new students that will be arriving." It was the head master voice… just a little closer Rika pushed her luck as she leaned against the open window, not the most professional way to spy on someone but she got lucky when she saw Kane Cross and an unknown male throw a window as she passed – a opportunity that Rika would not let slip past.

"I don't want the day students to make contact with the students that are arriving they are extremely well behaved but I would not risk anyone until the new night students have been settled in, so do make sure you inform everyone to keep inline and I will have Zero tighten up security we might need a new prefect as well. IT was Kane Cross speaking to someone, someone Rika could not see she bit down on her lip.

"I Don't need any help." So Zero was in there too, Rika knew the moment she heard that annoyed voice from the silver heard male.

"I'll find a suitable assistant for you Zero, a lot of things are changing as we need to change with it I am being put under pressured allow male day students in as well it would make for more security and having to keep all you young adolescents in line." Kane Cross said his voice softening as she spoke to zero.

New students? Both day and night students would certainly make her job harder, but Rika was going to keep her eye on the - witch was the night students that was going to arrive. She moved silently away from the window no reason to put her cover into more dangers then she already had.

 **_Latter that night _**

What a load of bull… the brunette female sad cross legged on her bed paging throw numbers books, she had actually forgotten to do the ridicules homework that was assigned to them. I am here to kick ass not do algebra." Rika grumbled and turned a page. She was planning on doing some more creeping around tonight but if she failed school she might be out on her ass before she even got her foot throw the dam door.

A sound caught the brunettes attention, a soft shuffle outside her bedroom door made her heart pick up pace and instincts started to kick in. slowly Rika moved her hand behind her pillow her fingers wrapped around the cold metal hidden there. The sound in the hall grew louder and suspicions where combined when she could see a shadow moving in front of her door.

She moved quietly, softly pushing the books form her lap and held onto the weapon, it wasn't anything as impressive as Zero the hunters ( gun name) but her colt was sufficient to do enough damage to slow any creature she would come across slow it down so she could either investigate it or kill it.

Two steps form the door Rika lifted the colt to hers ide as the door knob started to turn slowly only to find out it was locked and again it wiggled.

Wondering what time it is she touched the door knob and kept her colt ready for anything, slowly Rika undone the slide in lock and within an instant she plucked the door open.

"RIKA!" It was day class students 4 of them looking at her with large eyes and nervous smiles…. Dam. Rika pushed the pulled into the back of her Pajama bottoms.

"What are you guys doing …. It's late." Rika hesitated before she smiled to the girls reassuring them she wasn't about to slam the door flat into their faces, it took a moment before she recalled the students names as they really did almost look alike to her.

"Rika were you asleep?" Lina asked concrete edged in her voice.

"We were having a late night hot chocolate party." The black haired girl with pigtails said, her name was Yumi. Rika smiled the girls were attempting to invite her to a secret girly party ?

For the first time Rika wasn't sure how to react to the invitation, she had never actually been able to indulge in anything so silly so immature so…

"Rika-chan?" this time the smaller girl spoke. "You have not made many friends here yet we thought you would be lonely. Please join us Rika-Chan we will paint our toe nails and gossip about the night class."

Okay why not, for reach purposes, Rikás brown eyes looked back to the bed where the math book laid looming. "I suppose I would enjoy a cup of hot chocolate." She smiled slightly and nodded. Why not she could get some gossip for information reasons and every now and then a girl needed a break from plotting the murders of vampires….

"I'll just be a minute- wait for me outside." Rika had to hide her gun…

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, let me know if you have any comments. I enjoy writing this story its different from what I normally do and sorry the updates are slightly slow. Having fun with this and i hope the readers are too love yea all lots x


End file.
